


Coward

by Caveira_main



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Humiliation, Lemon, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Uchiha Obito, Verbal Humiliation, crying Kakashi Hatake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveira_main/pseuds/Caveira_main
Summary: It was his fault after all; He had killed Obito's first and probably only love in front of his eyes and had broken the last promise he made to him in less than a minute. He had fucking destroyed his best friend's life and now there he was :In front of him in this nowhere dimension;Ready to fight.Ready to kill.And the younger man simply couldn't bare it./orKakashi refuses to fight Obito in Kamui dimension and things end up far more worse than he could ever imagine.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a short story i started during french class and i felt like posting it on ao3. So we could say its my very first ao3 english fanfiction. Its not finished and i may or may not continue it someday. Im not a fluent english speaker so you guys might find a bunch of mistakes in this trash, sorry in advance!

He was such a coward; A big and foolish coward and thinking Obito would forgive him for all of the mistakes he had done only after 17 years had made him even more of the fool he already was. But still- His past rival and teammate was alive and it was the only thing that mattered to Kakashi's eyes at the moment.

Both men kept their mouths shut, not moving from their initial places probably out of fear of waking up and finding out their meeting was all a dream. A dream where Kakashi would finally be able to apologize and where Obito would finally be able to get his revenge.They stood still, simply staring at each other, studying the other one's clothes, the other one's body, the other one's face hungrily.

'' Obito, please... I don't want to fight you-'' The silver haired man paused for a small second, trying to find the correct words to convince his once dear friend to come to his senses. ''Fuck... Listen to me please. I dont want to hurt you. Don't force me to do so. Let's talk about it-Let's sort things out. I'm begging you Obito, don't do this. I'm-'' He was oh so pathetic and the White Fang's son was well aware of it. He had been so close to beg on his knees for the Uchiha to stop this atrocity. He would've done so if his pleadings weren't cut off by the other man's mocking laughter, loud and scornful So much more different than back when they were just kids.

''What a pitiful view, it's almost sad to see. Your friends are currently dying and fighting to save this world. And here you are; Pleading your own fucking enemy. You're such a piece of shit.''

The copy ninja would've lied if he had said these insults didn't affect him at all and he almost found himself hanging his own head in shame- He almost did... But a good chinobi would never let his guard down and a good chinobi would never let his opponent get a look at his own vulnerabilities because good chinobis never had such foolish things.

''I see that you didn't change this bad habit of yours Kakashi. I'll actually start to think you really enjoy seeing your friends and family die.’’ And honestly, how could anyone keep their head high after hearing this type of thing? After all, Kakashi had never been and would never be a good chinobi, not after screwing up like he did years ago. And both of them knew Obito was Kakashi’s last vulnerability; The only one still alive.

“Tha- That’s...not true. I never enjoyed seeing- I would never...Its not...-’’The grey haired man knew Obito was growing up tired from waiting just by hearing the impatient growls the other one was making. His voice was wobbly, almost inaudible and his incapacity to correctly pronounce anything was making him deeply blush in shame. Fuck, the last thing he had wanted to look like in front of his childhood friend was an idiot but things never went his way anyways, did they? He hated the way he was stuttering, the way he wasn’t in control, the way the Uchiha looked so impassive towards him.

”Then fight me. Fight me or I’ll kill all of your friends, I’ll kill everyone dear to your eyes.” These words gave a sort of punch to Kakashi’s lungs, making him finally wake up and realize by the same occasion an awful reality. He knew Obito would never renounce to his goal, The younger man knew it from the start, at the very moment he locked his gaze on his old friend’s face; cold and dark. And all of this only proved how overriding the jonin’s task was ; He had to kill Obito now and quickly and the thought of him doing such a thing almost made him puke in disgust. He had been the one destroying the other man’s life first, he was the cause of all of this and it was simply impossible for him to think about hurting Obito once again.   
  


-“Please, we don’t have to do this...” Kakashi said as a final pleading but the Uchiha was already running towards him, determination and hatred in his eyes making the younger man flinch in guilt. Oh and fuck it... There was no need to fight back. If Obito wanted him dead, Kakashi would just accept it.

He deserved it anyways.

_But again, things never went as he planned them._


End file.
